


Instinct

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet written off a prompt from my lovely friend audeamus22 who was struggling with her muse so helped me indulge in some prompt ideas :) </p><p>Unbeta'ed</p>
    </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet written off a prompt from my lovely friend audeamus22 who was struggling with her muse so helped me indulge in some prompt ideas :) 
> 
> Unbeta'ed

Derek can feel it the moment that Stiles drives away. An awful foreboding that he can't shake. 

It's just an overnight trip. That's what he tells himself. Stiles had promised he would be back first thing tomorrow morning but Derek hates him being out of reaching distance. 

They had argued over the trip. Derek wants Stiles to be safe but Stiles feels the need to go. 

Scott and Allison are fighting. Again. Like usual, Stiles does what is best for Scott and doesn't consider his own safety. 

A rogue werewolf has been roaming their territory and Stiles alone makes him nervous. Very nervous. 

He sighs as the Jeep reaches the edge of the woods, and therefore out of hearing distance. Derek scrubs a hand over his face and goes inside to try and distract himself from Stiles’ absence. 

Nearly three hours have passed when Derek’s phone rings. His heart beats faster when he sees it’s Scott calling. 

The conversation is short, and Derek feels physically ill when he disconnects. 

He calls the Sheriff, and feels worse when he finds out Stiles’ dad hasn’t heard from him either. Derek had been forced to show Sheriff Stilinski the truth about Werewolves early on in his relationship with Stiles, which was also the last time Stiles was in danger and he tries hard not to compare that to the current situation. 

Derek fights the urge to shift, eventually letting his wolf take over, knowing that his best way to find Stiles. He’s half way to the Stilinkski house before he even realizes and as he nears the property he knows his instincts were right. 

He can smell blood. Stiles’ blood. 

He can also smell another wolf. 

Derek tips his head back and roars. The primal sound echoes through the quiet neighborhood. 

“Derek...”

It’s soft, and pained, but Derek still hears it. He drops to all fours and charges towards the side of the house. He enters the yard to his worst nightmare. 

An unknown wolf has Stiles pinned to the ground. Stiles is barely conscious, covered in cuts and bruises. 

In wolf form, Derek doesn’t think. He reacts, purely on base instinct to protect his injured mate. The other wolf is larger than him but not as agile. 

Derek has two advantages. He’s an Alpha. And he’s fighting for Stiles. 

The roars and snarls of his pack surround him but they don’t come forward yet, knowing Derek needs to avenge the harm that has come to Stiles. 

Derek’s wolf is crazy with anger and he has the wolf whimpering and forced to the ground before long. He snaps at the wolf, and lets his eyes burn red. 

Scott comes closer, speaking in soft tones. 

“Let us deal with him. You need to see to Stiles.” 

“Derek,” Stiles moans. He breathes harshly, his eyes clouded with pain. 

It doesn’t take long for him to shift back to part human. He kneels over Stiles and checks his injuries. Someone, he thinks Jackson, throws him a pair of jeans. He pulls them on half halfheartedly, eyes still locked on Stiles’ shivering form. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispers. He cups Stiles’ cheek and leans down closer. “Can you talk?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles groans as he speaks. His eyes flutter open and he looks up into Derek’s face. “I tried to run but he could smell you on me.” 

Derek flinches. Another time he has brought harm to a loved one. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“Hey Sourwolf,” Stiles whispers back. “Think you could get me to hospital before I pass out?” 

Derek moves instinctively, carefully lifting Stiles into his arms. He doesn't understand that he is murmuring apologies until Stiles slowly lifts a hand to his face. 

“Not your fault.” 

“A wolf came after you because he scented me on your clothes.” Derek grabs the keys to the Jeep from Stiles’ pocket and gently puts Stiles into the passenger seat. “Did he say what he wanted?”

“Wanted your land. He wants Beacon Hills.” Stiles slumps against the seat when he falls silent and Derek has to force himself to drive the car, and not check Stiles’ injuries for anything he may have missed. 

“You’re going to be okay.” Derek hopes he’s not lying.


End file.
